


Was Sorta Hoping You'd Stay

by richietoaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay Eddie, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, bathroom make out sessions, bisexual richie, college party, i dont usually tag sexualities but, its important to the plot this time, richie calls eddie out for being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster
Summary: Eddie doesn't do parties. But, maybe he'll do Richie Tozier.





	Was Sorta Hoping You'd Stay

**Author's Note:**

> hey its me, putting out one of two one shots tonight instead of working on my slow burn aaaaa
> 
> also thank you sky for beta'ing this <3

Everyone thinks Eddie Kaspbrak has been wasting his whole ‘college experience’ away. He’s supposed to want to hang out with his roommates and go party and drink and get high but.. parties are filled with people he doesn't like and germs he doesn't want. He’d rather be at his dorm drinking by himself, if he’s being honest. 

It’s the day after midterms and there’s a huge party being hosted in the west wing of his building tonight. Eddie had been invited to it by three different people and he still didn’t plan on going. That is, until the door burst open, revealing his best friend and roommate, Bill Denbrough.

“Eddie, I’m going to s-skin you alive if you d-don’t go to that party to-tonight,” is the first thing he says to the petite brunette in front of him.

“Bill, you know I don’t do parties.” 

Eddie adverts his eyes back to his phone, not pulling it away fast enough when Bill makes a grab for it. 

“Hey!”

“It’s after midterms, one party can’t hurt,” Bill pleads with giant eyes and his ridiculously effective pouting lips, “C-Come on, it’ll be fun. Please?”

Eddie sucks on his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes at his friend. “You think you can get me to do anything you want just because you’re my best friend, don’t you?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

There’s silence for a moment, but then Bill’s blowing a bubble with the gum he’s chewing, and pops it with his tongue. “So will you?”  
“Fine, but I’m not going to enjoy myself.” 

“You will, I p-promise.”

* * *

 

Bill never breaks a promise.

But Eddie’s starting to think it’s the first one to be broken, especially when he’s left all alone to push through the many sweaty college students, dancing and spilling alcohol all over themselves. He finds it disgusting and dirty and -  _ Christ _ , he really needs a drink. 

He forces himself through the crowd, toward the kitchen to pour himself something strong. Eddie doesn’t plan on getting drunk, but one drink can’t hurt.

“You should mix it with Kool Aid,” a voice suddenly calls out, making Eddie jump and spill some of the contents of his drink.

“Why the fuck would I do that?” 

“Strong liquor isn’t that tasty,” the stranger says, “Only freaks like that hardcore shit,” he pauses, “I bet you’re a freak, aren’t you?” He steps closer to Eddie.

The question sounds like something else and hits Eddie in a different way. He shudders, taking a step toward the boy, smirking, “Something you’ll never know.”

“Well I’d love to find out,” the college student rests his hand on the wall beside Eddie’s head.

Eddie leans up, lips brushing against the stranger’s jawline, “I bet you do.. Just sometimes we don’t always get what we want, do we?” His lips linger on his skin for a moment before he’s backing away, walking back to his original spot across the room. And if he sways his hips more than usual, he knows that the other boy is eyeing him closely.

Eddie locks eyes with him from across the room, a smirk playing on his lips. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and he  _ definitely  _ knows he’s got the beautiful stranger wrapped around his finger.

“H-Hey, Eddie!” Bill saunters over and puts a hand on his shoulder, his face is flushed, “I think I’m g-going home with someone tonight.. Are you okay being here b-by your-yourself?”

“Oh, I’m not here alone,” his gaze drifts over toward the curly-haired person, “I’ve got my eye on someone and I’m almost positive he wants me, too.”

“Richie Tozier?” Bill asks in disbelief, following his stare. “T-There’s no way. He’s in his third year, E-Eddie. Been h-here that long and has never been seen with a guy. H-He’s got the s-straightest reputation.”

Eddie side-eyes Bill, taking a few big swigs of his drink, “Don’t be so sure, Big Bill.”

Bill blinks at him, “Eddie Kaspbrak, you are a menace.”

“That’s my middle name, babe.”

“Y-You are something else. How d-do you even know if he wants you?”

“Do me a favor. Just look at him,” Eddie looks back at Richie, whose eyes are boring into his. Bill does, seeing the intimate gesture.

“I don’t know how you’re doing it.”

“Me either, but it almost feels like I’m controlling him in a way, and I think he’s into it.”

“Okay,” Bill makes a face, “That’s f-fucking gross. I’m gonna go find my girl now.”

“Have fun,” Eddie waits a few seconds before he’s walking back over to where Richie’s standing, but instead of uttering a word, he makes himself another drink.

“Back so soon?” Richie asks.

There’s a glint in Eddie’s eyes, “Yeah, hard liquor is good. I guess I’m a freak.” 

“How old are you?” Richie asks.

“Eighteen. Yourself?”

“Twenty-two. You just start your first semester, then?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, “Heard you’re on you’re third year.”

“Do yourself some research about me, huh?” The other jokes, nudging Eddie with his elbow, able to get him to smile. 

“Heard you’re also impeccably straight.”

The stranger just laughs, “What’s your name?”

Eddie turns to Richie slowly, being backed into the wall. He grabs the crook of Richie’s elbow, “Why should I tell you?”

“I think it’s fair that I know the name of the person that I’m going to be kissing.”

“Oh, so we’re going to kiss?” Eddie sets his cup down to fold his arms.

“You can’t possibly tell me that you don’t feel.. whatever it is between us..” 

Eddie considers it. He considers going to Ben and Mike’s dorm room and crashing on the futon. He considers walking away from the closet case and he almost does simply to avoid the trouble it could potentially bring, he didn't know this guy and this guy didn't know him.

Supposedly straight strangers, although unfairly gorgeous in the shimmer of twinkle lights, aren't the type of people Eddie Kaspbrak went to college to find.

“I could definitely say that,” Eddie counters, seeing Richie’s face fall. “But I’d be lying through my teeth.”

Richie raises his eyebrow, shifting on his feet. “Sorry if I’m coming on too strong, but do you wanna makeout?”

Eddie lets out a surprised laugh but quickly regains his composure. He fists his hand into Richie’s t-shirt and pulls him closer.

“Is that a y-”

Eddie presses his pointer finger to Richie’s lips, shutting him up. “You talk too much.” He moves his hand to Richie’s jaw, thumbing over his skin before connecting their mouths. 

Richie nibbles at his bottom lip, coaxing it open, whispering, “You never told me your name.”

“Eddie,” he breathes. 

“Eddie,” Richie says, pulling away, “well I’m-”

“Richie. I know. Now please just kiss me again.”

So he does. He pins Eddie’s hands above his head and holds onto his hip steadily, moving closer to the smaller boy. Richie wraps his arm around his waist, tugging him flush to his chest, mouths moving together in a frenzy, Eddie’s hands burying themselves in his hair.

Richie licks into his mouth, barely once, when Eddie’s pushing at his shoulders. “What is it?”

“N-Nothing. This is just.. Getting way too hot.”  
“Too much to handle, Eds?”

“That’s not my name,” Eddie says. “And of course not.. I just prefer to not makeout in the kitchen with a bunch of people staring at us.”

“You wanna go somewhere else?” Richie asks, his eyes darken with lust.

“Yeah,” Eddie nods, “please.”

 

Which is ultimately how Eddie finds himself being pulled through the hallways until they find an open door, the closest one being a bathroom.

“You ever been with a guy before?” Eddie asks, curiosity flooding his voice.

“Twice. The first time wasn’t sex.”

“So, you  _ have _ had sex with a guy before?” 

“What is this?” Richie squeezes his hand, “The Game of Twenty Questions?”

“I just want to know what I’m getting myself into. I’m not a top, nor will I ever top, and I don’t want to be some ‘experiment’ for you. As I said earlier, I was told you’re straight.”

“Well, I’m not, okay? I’m bisexual. I fool around with girls more than guys but I’m still fucking valid. Forget what you heard about me because it’s not true. Do you understand?”

Eddie nods quickly, opening the bathroom door. He feels bad, but he still wants to kiss him.

When they get inside, Richie slams him against the door, closing it behind him. He reaches around to lock it and mutters, “just in case,” when Eddie gives him a look.

“Do you still want to do this?”

“Hell yeah,” and then they’re back to the position they were in minutes before. Except this time Eddie’s sliding his hand up Richie’s shirt, his fingers fanning themselves out to feel his skin. Richie moans into Eddie’s mouth.

“You like that, Rich?” He supposes that Richie’s gonna answer with another moan or a quiet ‘yes’ but what he doesn’t expect is for him to  _ growl  _ and lift him up.

Eddie locks his ankles behind Richie’s waist before he can set him on the sink, causing their hips to grind against each other.

Their kisses are hot and messy, tongues against tongues. Richie’s hands are pressed firmly to his waist, Eddie’s in Richie’s hair. He leans back every once in a while, pulling Richie with him. Their mouths move together hurriedly, heavy breathing between the two.

For a while it's just Richie’s mouth against Eddie’s; chapped, freckled lips against soft, medicated Chapstick coated lips. Hips against the granite counter, skin being bruised under Richie’s slender fingers, a Cherry-Kool-Aid and Vodka coated tongue tangling with his own makes Eddie reconsider the days he spent drinking alone in his dorm. Eddie decides that if he’s going to keep skipping out on parties, he wants gorgeous strangers with curly black hair and Kool-Aid red mouths to be with him.

At some point, Richie ducks his head into Eddie’s neck, nudging him with his nose so Eddie will tilt back to give him more room. The second he does, Richie attaches his lips to his skin, sucking mark after mark, up and down the column of his throat.

“Wanna take you back to my dorm so badly..” Richie whispers against his lips.

“What’s stopping you? I want you just as much..”

Richie responds by sucking on Eddie’s neck harder, a dark and purple bruise already forming underneath of his lips. Eddie bucks his hips up and lets out a sinful moan.

“Stop teasing..” Eddie begs.

“But you’ve been doing that all night, haven’t you? I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me,” Richie rubs at his hip underneath the waistband of his jeans.

“Please,” Eddie chokes out, “Take me to your dorm.”

“Only because you asked so nicely.”

 

When they walk out, Eddie’s is tucked into Richie’s side and smirks at Bill when he stares wide-eyed at the two holding hands. 

 

He’ll have to thank Bill, to be fair. 

Bill never breaks a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me validation :')
> 
>  
> 
> richietoaster.tumblr.com


End file.
